Kidnapped Again
by Aethelgythe
Summary: PRDT Kira is transformed into a terrible creature resembling mesogog. Can Trent save her in time? Final chapter is up! COMPLETED
1. Kidnapped

Kidnapped Again

It was another average day at Reefside High School. Trent Fernandez, Kira Ford, Conner McKnight, and Ethan James sat at their usual places in Dr. Oliver's first period science class. Those four students were very close friends and secretly, the dino thunder power rangers.

Their teacher, Dr. O, was the black dino ranger and because he was still trapped within his ranger form, the classes' new teacher was currently Anton Mercer, Trent Fernandez's adoptive father, a.k.a. Mesogog. Trent, the white dino ranger, had recently been freed from the dino gems' evil hold on him when his father intervened.

Trent's mind kept wandering from his father's lesson on the Jurassic period to his current problem. How to ask Kira to the dance? He liked Kira for a long time, but could never bring himself to actually ask her out. So every five seconds he would find himself glancing across the table in her direction.

"Trent, please answer the question," his father interrupted his distractive thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?"

"I suggest that you pay attention I class unless you want to spend an afternoon in detention," his father warned.

"Sorry, it won't happen again."

"As I was saying, the planet changed drastically during the Jurassic period. There were many…," his voice trailed off.

Anton Mercer took on a distant look that Trent recognized all too well. The struggle his father undertook when Mesogog tried to emerge.

"Excuse me for a moment." Anton Mercer stepped into the hallway gasping for air. "No. Not again."

He disappeared in a flash of green light as he passed through an invisiportal that would take him to Mesogog's secret lab, located on an island fortress.

Meanwhile, back in class, Conner and Ethan were giving Trent some dating tips.

"Dude, use poetry! It works every time, I guarantee it," Ethan grinned.

"Poetry? You're kidding right?," Conner looked at Ethan incredulously.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, don't forget the flowers! Chicks love that stuff. Remember to act like a gentleman but be yourself!"

"Thanks," Trent grimaced

"What?"

"You sounded just like my father that time."

"Sorry dude."

"You want to ask Kira out? Now's your chance," Ethan interrupted nodding his head in Kira's direction.

Trent's heart skipped a beat when he saw Kira heading for their table. He flashed her a charming smile and thought about what he was going to say.

"Hey guys. If someone comes back to teach the class, could you tell them I went to the bathroom? Thanks," Kira ran off before any of the guys could say anything.

"So much for that," Trent sighed

"Don't worry dude. You'll have another chance."

On the way back to class, Kira Ford half-walked and half-ran down the hallway as she followed a mysterious noise that lured her nearer. She knew that she should have informed the others, but if it was nothing, she didn't want to look like a fool for a false alarm. Besides, curiosity got the best of her.

"This is stupid! In movies when someone goes to investigate something, something bad always happens! Don't worry Kira, it's probably nothing," she tried to reassure herself.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, tyranodrones pounced on her. She kicked and shoved them off, backing away in surprise. "I knew this was a bad idea!" Because she was still on school campus, she couldn't morph, or use her ptera scream because it would draw too much attention and she didn't want to risk revealing her secret identity. So Kira did the next best thing, prepared to kick butt. But right before she was about to engage them, an invisiportal opened behind her. She whirled around and got into a fighting stance.

"Zeltrax!? What are you up to now?"

Zeltrax did not answer. Instead, he aimed a small gun-like thing at her. Kira swore, that if Zeltrax had a face, she would have seen him smiling just then. She managed to take only two steps backwards when she felt a sharp object hit her in the leg. With a cry, she fell, dislodging the object as she did so. Kira shuddered when she realized what she was holding.

"A tranquilizer dart. Damn, it was a trap."

Kira fought the sleepiness that had already begun to engulf her. Kira's struggle was in vain. Finally exhausted, she gave in to it, and fell into darkness.

"Where could she be? She's been gone for more than an hour!," Trent whispered.

"I'm sure she's fine. She would have contacted us if something was wrong," Conner replied

"It doesn't take a person a whole hour to go to the bathroom!"

"Maybe for some people," Conner said defensively

Trent and Ethan both gave Conner the 'are you serious' look.

"I don't know. It's not like her to just disappear," Trent argued.

"I'm with Trent on this one. Something's up," Ethan agreed.

"Well, the school is still looking for a sub. One of us can run to Dr. O's lab and inform him," Conner suggested.

"You can do that. But I can't. I'm going to look for her," Trent countered.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Don't worry Conner, I'll stay here and cover for both of you," Ethan said seriously.

"Fine. But if you don't find her within two hours, at least inform one of us," Conner instructed.

"Don't you think it's a little weird that Anton Mercer disappears and now Kira?" Ethan questioned.

Trent's eyes widened as panic washed over his face.

"Oh no," he whispered.

He darted out of the classroom before the others had a chance to question his behavior.

Kira groggily opened her eyes and blinked furiously at the bright light that shone above her head. As her eyes adjusted, her abduction came back to her in a rush. Panicked she tried jumping up but couldn't. So she tried to simply sit up, but realized foggily that she couldn't move at all. She gasped, then groaned when she saw where she was.

"No. Not again!"

Kira was strapped to a dentist-like chair in a weird lab-like place.

"I sseee your finally awake," Mesogog hissed behind her.

"What, like you couldn't have kidnapped someone else for a change," Kira rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Actually, it was an opportune moment that you happened to be alone when you were."

"Okay you sick freak! Let me go! Kidnapping me _once_ was enough," Kira spat.

"On the contrary, you have been chosen for a wonderous event. You have been selected to become the first of a new species."

"Doesn't that sound exciting," Kira muttered with sarcasm.

"The formula I give you should instantaneously transform you into a creature like me."

Mesogog began to circle around her chair. Kira tried to use her ptera scream but felt too drained to do so. "Something in that damn tranq," Kira thought bitterly

"A better superior race…a race that is devoid of all human weaknesses," Mesogog hissed.

"As if anyone would want to look like you."

"Foolish girl! In the end you will be thanking me," Mesogog growled.

"Or filing away your insanity ward applications," Kira smirked

"Enough talk!"

Mesogog placed a small tube filled with a green liquid inside of the life-force extractor and aimed the laser equipment at Kira's head. Then he walked casually over to a computer console and powered up the laser beam.

"Any last words yellow ranger?"

"You're still a sick, mutated freak!" Kira shouted.

Before Mesogog could reply, an outraged cry erupted from the center of the room.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Trent screamed, fury and fear both evident in his voice.

"Trent!" Kira smiled with relief.

"How dare you show your face here TRAITOR!!" Mesogog roared.

"I'm not going to let you hurt her."

"I think you should be concerned about who is going to hurt you!"

Mesogog waved a group of tyranodrones and zeltrax forward.

"Attack!"

"White ranger, dino power" Trent morphed in a blinding flash, and ran head-on into the battle. One by one, the drones fell victim to the white ranger's whirlwind of punches and kicks. In a matter of minutes, the squad of drones was defeated.

Trent spun around to block zeltrax's oncoming blow, but momentum placed him in an open position. Zeltrax took the opportunity and struck Trent with his energy blow.

With a cry, Trent was slammed into a wall forcing him to lose his morph. Zeltrax roughly helped Trent to his feet and shoved him in Mesogog's direction.

"Now you can watch your friend's demise!" Mesogog practically crowed.

"NO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" Trent cried frantically.

"It's too late for that! You've had your chances!"

Trent lowered his head avoiding his menacing gaze.

"It would seem that you have feelings for this girl which makes this all the better! Your next white ranger!"

"Trent, is that true?" Kira questioned softly.

Trent met Kira's gaze and nodded, his face turning slightly red.

"Trent! Don't worry about me! Get out of here and warn the others!" Kira commanded.

"It's time to end this!" Mesogog flipped the switch.

(Back at Dr. O's basement lab)

"Did you find them?" Conner and Ethan asked hopefully.

"No. I'm sorry. I've got nothing." Hayley shook her head, her eyes still glued to the monitors.

"Man! It's been over two hours! Trent should have called in by now," Conner frowned.

"Unless something happened to him too," Dr. O said thoughtfully.

"Well then, what are we going to do?" Ethan frantically questioned.

"Go out and look for them!" Conner replied already heading for the stairs.

"No! This is probably the chance that Mesogog wants. To nab you guys one by one. You guys better stay with me until we know what he's up to," Tommy intervened

"But I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Conner nearly shouted back.

"You don't have a choice. Sitting and waiting may be a good option. Once Mesogog makes the first move, we'll be ready."

A ray of bright light engulfed Kira entirely.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!," Trent screamed as he struggled against Zeltrax's vise-like grip.

When the beam was shut off and the light faded, a monstrous being similar to Mesogog himself, occupied the chair where Kira had been only moments before.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER? YOU SICK FREAK! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

"As a matter of fact, I'm just getting started," Mesogog stated calmly.

Trent broke free from Zeltrax's grip and rushed forward, his eyes filled with horror and worry.

"Kira? Kira? Can you hear me?," Trent whispered

"Kira is dead. Only I remain. The first of the saurus species," the Kira-creature answered coldly and mechanically.

Trent in shock, shook his head and fell to his knees.

"It's all my fault! I couldn't stop it!" Trent punched the floor angrily. "It's all my fault," he repeated softly. "I'm too late, she's gone."

Trent sat on the floor not caring about anything. He cared less what Mesogog did to him. All that was in his mind was Kira. The Kira that he loved and admired for so long and the fact that he failed saving her. A numb feeling was seeping through Trent's body. So numb that he couldn't feel the pain of his fist hitting the floor, couldn't feel any emotion at all, couldn't feel tyranodrones placing him on the empty chair.

Mesogog ordered Zeltrax to attack the city.

"Now it's your turn," Mesogog said gleefully.

Trent stared at him with dead, empty eyes. His heart hurt too much to care whether Mesogog pulled the switch or not. "Kira…I'm sorry."

The six screen monitors in Dr. O's basement lab flashed a warning. The steady beeping alerted all four of them, who came rushing from the living room section of the basement, where they had been strategizing their next move.

"It's Zeltrax," Hayley confirmed.

"Time to go to work."

"Ready! Dino thunder, power up!" Ethan and Conner morphed and followed Dr. O to the raptor cycles. The three rangers made it to the downtown area in record speed.

"Stop right there!"

"You made it right on time. In time for your funeral," Zeltrax bellowed as he shot an energy blast at them from his sword.


	2. Save Me

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers. They belong to Haim Saban and Disney. Sorry it took so long to post another chapter. I'm still getting the hang of this.

Chapter 2

While the other three dino rangers dealt with their current problem with Zeltrax, Trent, the white ranger, was having a battle all his own.

He was currently strapped to a chair, with the life-force extractor beam pointed at his head. The girl he loved and admired, Kira Ford, had been transformed into a dinosaur-like creature, similar to Mesogog himself. Trent couldn't see his way out of this one. That didn't stop him from giving up though. While he was thinking of a way to escape his predicament , Mesogog and the former Kira, were discussing plans of their own.

"What would you have me do, master?" Kira-creature questioned Mesogog in a reptilian voice.

"I have no need for your immediate services here. Go down to the city and capture the other rangers and bring them to me," Mesogog responded.

"Yes master. I shall make no mistakes," Kira-creature clenched her claws into fists.

"You had better not! Now go."

Before departing on her mission, Kira-creature changed back into her human form and stared Trent in the eyes.

Trent, thinking that Kira was normal, although he couldn't begin to fathom how or why, yelled at her nevertheless.

"KIRA! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!"

Kira's face contorted into an evil smile and her eyes glowed red. Then she tilted her head back and laughed maniacally.

"I told you fool! Kira is dead! And you'll be next!"

Trent jumped, startled at her freaky, let alone unexpected change.

"So she's not back to normal. A guy can only hope. Oh no! If she can change her form at will, she can easily get close to the other rangers! I've got to get out of here," Trent thought frantically as he tried not to panic. **_Tried _**being the key word.

Meanwhile, the other rangers were evenly matched with their opponent.

"Give it up rangers. You should know by now that you can't defeat me!"

"As if! Brachio staff, blade strike," Tommy shouted his attack.

Zeltrax leaped out of the way and returned fire. Dr. O. got hit full in the chest and flew backwards, bowling over Ethan who was busy fighting tyranno drones.

"Super dino mode!"

After getting trounced on by the rangers, Zeltrax finally retreated, leaving the rangers as confused as ever.

"Okay, is it just me, or did that seem like a diversion?" Conner wondered out loud.

"We still don't know what happened to Kira and Trent. I seriously doubt Zeltrax would have told us anything. We better get back to the lab and see if Hayley found anything. We better get back to the lab and see if Hayley found anything."

Dr. O. led Ethan and Conner back to his house, all the while feeling as if time was running out for them. "We have to find Kira and Trent, before it's too late."

Little did the rangers know that as they made their way back to Dr. Oliver's house, they were being watched by their newest enemy.

(Back at Mesogog's island fortress)

"Are you ready to be reunited with your girlfriend at last?"

"No! Dad please, don't do this!"

Trent's plan was to somehow reach his father, Anton Mercer, like he managed when Mesogog was draining him with the life-force extractor, for supposedly betraying him. Reaching him was his only chance.

"Dad! It's me! Trent! Please, don't do this. You don't know what your about to do!"

"Say goodbye traitor!"

Trent couldn't believe it. It didn't work! Not only did he fail Kira, but now himself as well. With a heavy heart, he bravely awaited his fate. Two tears slipped down Trent's cheeks.

"Dad, if you can hear me, I forgive you for everything you've done! I'll always love you dad!" Trent cried.

Mesogog's clawed hand hesitated near the switch. Then a strange, glowing light engulfed Mesogog's form as Anton Mercer struggled to gain control. The battle between the two, fighting to gain control of the body, lasted less than a minute, although it seemed like an eternity to Trent.

Finally, Anton Mercer broke through and regained control.

"Trent!"

"Dad?"

Anton Mercer ran over to him and un-strapped him from the chair.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Anton worriedly looked Trent over.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you, but Kira…," Trent's face immediately fell.

His old emotions quickly resurfaced and he choked back tears. After a few moments, Trent could hold his tears no longer and fell onto his father's shoulder, sobbing piteously. Anton felt his son's agony and tried to console him.

"Trent, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No dad, you couldn't stop Mesogog, so it's not your fault," he sniffled.

"But I am responsible for all of the damage that he causes."

"Look, I know you'll beat this. I won't give up on you dad, just like I won't give up on Kira."

"I know you won't. Listen, I don't…have much time left."

"No dad! I need you! Kira needs you! Please tell me how to stop Mesogog!"

Anton took short shallow breaths before continuing.

"The only way you can change her back, is to…," his voice trailed off once more.

"FIGHT IT!" Trent pleaded.

"…the life-force extractor. You'll find a blue vial that acts as an antidote in the safe at home. The Key is in the top right drawer in my desk. Stay home and don't attempt to come back here until I tell you it's safe. NOW GO!" Anton fell to his knees, taking ragged breaths of air.

Trent ran for the nearest invisiportal without looking back.


	3. Captured

Disclaimer: I still don't own the power rangers. They are still the sole property of Haim Saban and Disney. I had family visiting for the holidays so I just now got this chapter posted. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!

Chapter 3

"I bet you I know where they are!" Ethan exclaimed.

"You do?" Hayley, Conner, and Dr. O. questioned simultaneously.

"Mesogog's island fortress. It's the only thing that makes sense!"

"Of course"

"Hayley, see if you can run a scan on any recent invisiportal activity that we might have missed," Dr. O. commanded.

"I'm on it."

"So, if they are there, we're going to…"

"Crash their party! Alright! It's about time I've got the chance to go commando," Conner interrupted.

Conner received estranged looks from everyone present in the room.

"Sorry, I was kidding," Conner grinned apologetically.

"For everyone's sake, I hope so," Tommy grimaced at the image of Conner storming Mesogog's lab and getting everyone killed due to his 'heroic' rampage of vengeance.

Beeping blared from the communicators/morphers of those who had them.

"Tommy here…who is this?"

"Dr. O, it's me, Trent!"

"Trent," Dr. O. sighed with relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but Kira is not. Listen, she's not herself. If you see her, stay away from her. She's dangerous!"

"What are you talking about?" A voice questioned from across the room.

Everyone looked up and saw Kira standing at the base of the stairs.

"…She's dangerous!" Trent shouted into his communicator.

Static and then silence answered back.

"Dr. Oliver? Are you there? Can you hear me?"

With an uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach, Trent tried contacting everyone else but the silence ensued.

"Oh no! She's there!" He realized with a start.

Trent made sure that the vial was secured in the portable box and locked the safe, stowing the key away in its original hiding place. He was preparing to fly to Dr. O's house when his bracelet beeped.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"…if you want to see your friends alive, you will meet me back at the fortress. Come alone."

The communication ended in static once again.

Trent's hands were sweaty and his heart was thudding rapidly against his chest. His friends' lives were now in jeopardy, Kira and his dad were still mutated freaks, and to top it off, he was probably walking into a trap.

"How did I get into this mess?" Trent muttered.

Trent morphed and called his Drago-zord and hopped into the cockpit area. His first stop was at Dr. Oliver's house and basement lab to see if everyone was there and unharmed. Of course, this was the least likely scenario. Chances were, that they were all being held prisoner at Mesogog's island fortress…or worse, being turned into freaks as well. With a deep sense of urgency, he pushed his Zord to its greatest speed.

Within the span of three minutes, Trent made it to Dr. O's hidden base. He entered through the front door and ran down the stairs two at a time.

"Dr. Oliver! Conner! Ethan! Hayley!" Trent shouted their names. "Anybody?"

Realizing that all of them were indeed gone, Trent searched for clues.

(Half and hour later)

Haggard and worn, Trent gave up the search realizing that there had been no apparent struggle. Meaning only one thing…they went with her willingly.


	4. The Plan

Disclaimer: I still don't own power rangers. They still belong to Haim Saban and Disney. I don't make a profit off of my stories, it's just for fun.

Authors Note: Sorry it took forever to post Ch. 4 but I've had a rough school week. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4

"…she's dangerous!"

"What are you guys talking about?" A voice questioned from across the room.

"Kira are you okay?"

"I'm fine but Trent is in terrible danger! Mesogog hit him with a mind-altering ray. It's making him go crazy! We have to help him before it's too late!"

"Trent did sound kind of stressed out Dr. O," Ethan recalled.

"Prove it really is you Kira," Dr. Oliver demanded of her.

"Okay, Conner is a dumb jock, Ethan's a nerd, and you hate being called dude. Did I leave anything out?"

"Hey! I resent that!" Ethan pouted.

"Well, it's true!"

"So where is Trent?"

"After I escaped the lab he followed me until he got zapped like I said."

"If the ray has damaged Trent as badly as you suggest, then we better get moving right away."

"Follow me!" Kira led the way.

Haley stayed behind in the lab in case they needed technical support or backup.

After being led for about a mile into the woods, Kira stopped and turned around to face the others. Her face twisted into an evil smirk and her eyes glowed red.

"Whoa! Something _was_ wrong with Kira!" Ethan widened his eyes in disbelief.

"Which means Trent was telling the truth and we…"

"…fell into a trap," Dr. O finished for Conner.

"That's right fools!"

A huge invisiportal appeared above their heads. Before they could react, they were pulled in, the three rangers dreading what was on the other side.

(Back at Dr. Tommy Oliver's secret lab)

Trent was de-morphed and sitting on a crate trying to formulate a plan, when a loud clanging echoed down the stairs. Startled, he jumped up and got into a fighting stance expecting the worst.

"Haley?"

"Whoa! It's just me, calm down!"

"I could have sworn no one was here! Where did you come from?" Trent tried to calm his racing heart.

"Uh…the stairs," Haley offered.

"Oh. Well, where were you this entire time and where are the others?"

"I had to run back to my house to pick up some important computer files. I let Tommy know that they would be on their own for a little while because they went out looking for you. With these files I was going to get a lock on you…but I can see that you are already here," Haley held up the disks.

"Why did they go looking for me? Don't they know I'm okay? Kira is the one who needs help!"

"I'm sorry Trent but I can't let you leave until I'm sure that you weren't really hit by Mesogog's mind-altering ray."

"Mind-altering ray? Who told you that?"

"Kira. She was here not too long ago. She led the others on a search into the woods."

"I seriously doubt that. Look, I'm not crazy and I didn't get hit by a mind-altering, whatever!! You've got to listen to me. It's the others who are in danger of Kira! If we don't get to her soon then it will be too late and she will remain a monster forever!"

The entire time that Trent was trying to persuade Haley that he was indeed normal, Haley continued backing slowly away from him until she touched the computer console. She quickly spun around and hit a button, shouting at the top of her voice. "Trent is here! Get over here, quick!"

"NO!" Trent shoved Haley away from the computer and shut off the communication console.

"You shouldn't have done that! Kira is going to come back here as the monster Mesogog transformed her into."

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly, Trent's morpher crackled to life and he heard startled shouts and then a roar of triumph.

"_Now_ are you ready to listen?"

Haley nodded her head in the affirmative and sat down. Trent started his tale.


	5. Plan in Motion

Disclaimer: As I have said before, power rangers don't belong to me. They belong to Haim Saban and Disney. I don't make money off of my stories, they are just for fun.

Authors Note: I hope everyone is enjoying this story. All reviews are appreciated. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 5

Ethan, Conner, and Dr. Oliver all landed in a heap at the feet of their worst nightmare.

"I am so glad that you rangers could join me. Now that you are all here, let the party begin," Mesogog rasped.

Kira and Zeltrax stepped forward.

"Take care of these fools. I will return shortly."

After Mesogog left, Zeltrax approached them.

"Fortunately for you, the master wants you alive, otherwise I would have destroyed you by now."

Kira took another step forward and transformed into the creature she had become. Everyone yelled in shocked horror. Kira stunned them all with an energy ball that she projected from the palms of her hands. The last thing that the three remembered before passing out, was a roar of triumph that echoed through their minds and that followed them into the dark recesses of unconsciousness.

(Back at Doctor Oliver's house)

"So you see?" Trent argued, " I have to go get back inside there and place this antidote into the life-force extractor to reverse the process."

"You can't go there alone!" Hailey pleaded, "Besides, the others have now been captured."

"It's because of me that they are now in trouble."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I couldn't save Kira in time."

Hailey nodded her head in understanding.

"Trent, don't beat yourself up for something that was out of your control."

"Look, I have a plan that I know will work. I will use my chameleon power to find my way inside and free them. After I do that, I will tell Dr. O about this vial and we can plan a way to lure her in front of it."

"I still think it's too risky," Hailey shook her head

"Hailey, we don't have a choice. Every minute we waste standing here arguing, the others become in even more danger of meeting Kira's fate. Besides, this vial can only cure one person…"

The realization hit Trent like a lightening bolt. Only one of the people dear to his heart could be cured of such horror. He now had to choose between his father and Kira. It was hard for him to choose between the two because he wanted them both to be healed. If he chose his father, he might be able to create more of the antidote once he was free. But with every passing moment, Kira was fading away. Soon the Kira he loved would be lost forever. He couldn't bear to lose her.

"I'm going to save Kira!"

Trent gave Hailey one last glance before running full tilt out the front door.


	6. Freed

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Everyone should know who they belong to by now.

Authors' note: It took me longer to post this chapter because I am posting three at the same time. I hope everyone is enjoying this. Get ready for chapters 5, 6 and 7! Chapter 8 is on the way!

Chapter 6

Trent crept back to his house and found the invisiportal in his dad's office. He prayed that he wouldn't encounter any problems on the other side. In a flash of green light, he was transported to the fortress.

The first thing he did when he got there was blend into the nearest wall. He took in a sharp breath when Zeltrax walked around the corner of the corridor that Trent now occupied. He closed his eyes, barely breathing, as he hoped beyond hope that he had blended in completely before Zeltrax appeared.

Adrenaline rushed through his body and he tensed, preparing to fight if he was noticed. Zeltrax kept walking, apparently oblivious to Trent's presence. When Zeltrax and a few drones had passed his position, he moved stealthily forward to the next corridor and once again blended in with his surroundings before attempting to move farther on.

Unfortunately, his chameleon powers only worked when he was standing still. Trent was beginning to lose patience with such a slow effort to rescue his friends. He was about to run, completely visible, when groaning caught his attention. It was coming from a cell just up the corridor.

He slowly opened the door and walked into a darkened room. No one was in sight. He cried out in pain when something hit him from behind. He whirled around with both fists in the air preparing to counter attack. Suddenly, Dr. Oliver appeared out of thin air directly in front of him.

"Dr. O!"

"SSHHHH! Sorry about hitting you. I thought you were one of Mesogog's goons."

"It's okay. I understand. I've come to free you guys…where is Conner and Ethan?"

"They have been put into separate cells down the hall."

After showing Dr. O the antidote and proposing his plan, Dr. O and Trent freed the others and set their plan into motion.

Conner and Ethan would create a diversion and lure Zeltrax and Mesogog away, while Dr. O took the antidote and prepared the life-force extractor. Trent was the bait that would lure Kira in front of the beam.

"Okay, let's go!"

The four rangers morphed and ran in opposite directions determined to succeed. Failure, for any of them, was not an option.


	7. I Can be Your Hero

Disclaimer: Power rangers belong to Haim Saban and Disney. I don't own them and I don't make money off of my stories.

Authors' note: Here's Chapter 7! Please read and review!

Chapter 7

Conner and Ethan ran down a corridor as they were being chased by tyrannodrones, Zeltrax, and Mesogog.

"What's the matter dino breath? Aren't we running slow enough for ya?"

"Yeah, my grandma runs faster than you!"

Conner and Ethan had to admit that taunting their enemies was a real hoot as long as they didn't get captured again.

"Hey Zeltrax! Have you ever thought about oiling that tin can of yours at least once in your life? If I were you I would go and visit the junkyard and request a permanent residency!"

Of course Mesogog and Zeltrax were infuriated and were making threats of their own.

"When I get my claws on you rangers, you'll be begging me for quick and painless deaths! BUT I WON'T GRANT IT!" Mesogog roared

"Sorry Mezo-mess! At the rate you're running I don't think your claws will get within a mile of us!"

"Um…Conner? I think we have a problem!"

Conner focused his attention where Ethan was pointing.

"WHAT!? A dead end? Since when does he have one of those? Stupid super-villains," Conner muttered angrily

"Keep running!" Ethan encouraged

"Straight into the wall?"

"NO! Maybe that's where he keeps an invisiportal!"

"Okay genius! I hope you're right!"

"Yeah, me too dude!"

(Back at Mesogog's main lab)

Dr. Oliver finished adjusting the life-force extractor and pointed it at the doorway where Trent would lure Kira. They only had one shot.

"I hope this works."

Meanwhile…

"Kira! Come on, I'm sure that we can work something out!" Trent continued talking in the hopes that she would show herself. For the past five minutes, this was not the case.

"I don't make deals with traitors!" She appeared out of the shadows.

"Fight or be destroyed," she snarled in her monster form.

"Kira! I know you are still in there somewhere! Hold on! I'm gonna save you, I promise!"

"The Kira you once knew is already dead!"

"I don't believe that!"

"Believe what you want! Enough talk!" She threw herself at Trent, fighting with every intention of destroying him.

Trent blocked a flurry of punches and somersaulted over a leg sweep. He delivered a powerful side kick which knocked her into a wall. She quickly recovered and slashed at him with her claws. Sparks flew across his chest as he fell to the floor.

"Say good-bye, white ranger!"

She slowly advanced upon his fallen form.


	8. Laser struck

Disclaimer: Still don't own the power rangers. They belong to Haim Saban and Disney.

Author's note: I would like to thank all of you for your reviews! They keep me going.

Chapter 8

"Keep running!" Ethan encouraged

"What, straight into the wall?"

"No, maybe there's an invisiportal up there!"

"Okay genius! I hope you're right!"

"Yeah, me too dude."

Conner and Ethan kept running and the wall grew closer and closer.

"Where is it?"

"Keep running!"

"Hey, why did lizard-brain stop back there?" Conner questioned

"Maybe because he knows he's lost us!"

"ETHAN! I DON'T SEE AN INVISIPORTAL!"

"IT'S THERE! I KNOW IT!"

"I DON'T THINK THERE IS ONE!"

"I THINK YOU'RE RIGHT!"

The two yelled as they prepared to kiss brick. They slammed into the wall, both of their bodies making a dent. It was at this point that Conner and Ethan felt like they had something in common with bugs hitting a windshield.

CRACK!

"I THINK I JUST BROKE MY FACE!" Conner cried

"Dude, that was your helmet. And it looks fine to me."

"Dude…let's…not do that again," Conner groaned

Meanwhile…

Monster Kira advanced maliciously towards Trent who was still sprawled across the floor. A wicked double-edged sword materialized in her hand. She thrust it downwards at Trent's chest and heard a satisfying crunch. The crunch she heard was not her victim but her sword impacting the stony floor. She howled in outraged dismay because Trent rolled clear at the last second. Now he was on his feet running _away_ from her and throwing taunts over his shoulder.

"You've gotta be faster than that if you want to catch me! See ya loser!"

The chase was on!

Trent reached the main lab in a matter of minutes.

"Dr. O! She's right behind me! Prepare to fire!"

Before Trent could move out of the beam's projected path, Kira leaped on him and tackled him to the floor.

Dr. O couldn't get a clear shot.

"Trent! You've got to hurry! I don't know how long Conner and Ethan can keep our friends preoccupied!"

"I'm trying! She weighs a ton!"

She growled in his face. Fortunately he couldn't smell her putrid breath with his helmet on but the thought did make him shudder. Trent had never been more grateful for a helmet in his entire life. Trent finally managed to un-wedge his legs and kicked her off.

"NOW!"

The beam struck monster Kira in a blinding flash.

Trent and Dr. O held their breath.


	9. The Fight

Disclaimer: Power rangers belong to Haim Saban and Disney. I don't own them or make money off of my stories.

Authors' Note: Thanks so much for your reviews! I love ya'll! All reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 9

When the smoke finally cleared, an unconscious Kira was in the place of the creature. Trent rushed to her side and powered down. He held her in his arms, crying with tears of joy.

"Kira…can you hear me?"

A soft moan answered back.

Trent looked over his shoulder to see Dr. Oliver approaching them.

"We have to get out of here! I'll inform Conner and Ethan that it's time to go!"

Because Kira did not awaken, Trent picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"Hold on Kira, we're almost home."

(Meanwhile…)

"Now what?" Conner grumbled

"Fight!" Ethan shouted

The two met the squad of drones with fury.

"There's no way I'm letting dino-breath get his claws on me!" Conner said with defiance

"If we can get around him, he won't"

Conner and Ethan fought tirelessly but they both knew that they couldn't keep it up forever. After crossing blades with Zeltrax they both decided that the best option was to save their asses but there was a problem. Mesogog blocked their only escape route.

"I'll take Zeltrax, you take Mesogog!" Ethan shouted over his shoulder

"Dude, I don't want to take him anywhere! Whoa!"

Mesogog leaped at Conner and performed a flying side kick that Conner barely missed.

"Why can't I fight Zeltrax?" Conner whined

"What's the matter red ranger? Are you afraid to face me?" Mesogog taunted

"I'm not afraid to face you, I'm afraid to _look_ at you!"

Mesogog roared enraged and attacked Conner furiously.

"Want to trade?" Conner questioned Ethan hopefully.

"Sorry pal, I'm busy enough as it is!" Ethan replied as he dodged a blow directed at his head

Conner and Mesogog circled each other, neither of them breaking eye contact even when Ethan and Zeltrax flew between them still exchanging blows.

"Are you prepared to meet your demise red ranger?" Mesogog hissed once Ethan and Zeltrax got out of the way.

"Are you?" Conner threw back

"That's tough talk for one so foolish."

"In the end we'll see who the foolish one is!"

Mesogog lashed out at Conner with all of his strength. Conner didn't stand a chance against Mesogog's fury even in ranger form. After sidestepping a few kicks and blocking a punch, Conner delivered attack after attack himself but none of them landed on their target.

After Mesogog decided that he had toyed enough with his prey, he struck Conner repeatedly with his claws. Conner yelled in pain and fell to the floor, his morph shattering, revealing a wide-eyed teenager in black pants and a red tank top.

"Like I said, you're foolish, foolish enough to challenge me!"

Ethan continued fighting like a maniac but was tiring out. Eventually, he too fell to the floor next to Conner, de-morphed and bug-eyed.

"So much for keeping lizard-brains' claws off you," Ethan sarcastically remarked.

"SILENCE!" Mesogog thundered

"You will now meet your end rangers!"


	10. The Escape

Disclaimer: I still don't own them. Everyone should know who they belong to.

Authors Note: Thanks so much for your reviews! I love you guys!

Chapter 10

"Okay, it's time to leave. You take Kira and get her back to the lab," Tommy Oliver instructed him.

"No problem."

Trent stepped through the invisiportal still cradling an unconscious Kira in his arms.

Tommy turned and found the panel that controlled all invisiportal activity. He punched the big red button before fleeing from the fortress himself.

"I hope that worked." He stepped through the portal following after Trent.

"Say good-bye rangers!"

"It's been nice knowing you bro," Conner clapped Ethan on the shoulder.

"Sorry I couldn't get us out of here."

"Forget about it."

"I was so sure that there was a portal right here!" Ethan growled.

"Master, what shall we do with them?"

"I had something delicious in mind," Mesogog answered his cohort.

"What would that be?" Zeltrax questioned curiously

"They would make excellent subjects for our experiments, would they not?"

Conner and Ethan paled visibly and looked ready to hurl.

"Then again, keeping them alive would just increase the chances of their escape," Mesogog intoned.

"Kill them now?" Zeltrax drew his sword eagerly

"Kill them now," Mesogog agreed.

Mesogog and Zeltrax lunged at Conner and Ethan with every intention of tearing them limb from limb. But in a flash of green light the mortified forms of Conner and Ethan were transported out of the fortress.

"NO!" Mesogog roared.

"One day I will have you rangers! And there will be no escape!"


	11. Love Struck

Disclaimer: Power rangers belong to Haim Saban and Disney.

Authors Note: Well, this is it! The final chapter has finally arrived. Again I apologize for the postage delay. Thanks for all of the reviews, because without them I wouldn't have made it this far. I love ya'll!

Chapter 11

(At Dr. Oliver's house)

"Kira will be fine. She just needs some rest," Hayley confirmed, easing the fears of everyone present.

"All of you could use some rest. Why don't you four go back home."

Conner and Ethan were hesitant to leave but the looks received from Dr. O and Hayley encouraged them to go.

"See you later," Ethan waved

"Call us if anything changes," Conner added

Once they were gone the two adults focused their attention on Trent who hadn't even flinched. Trent met their glares and stubbornly refused to move. After a long and heated argument, Dr. Oliver and Hayley finally caved in and allowed him to stay.

Trent gratefully took a seat next to Kira and began his watch. After a few hours Hayley tried to get him to eat something but Trent refused. He didn't move for anything. Not once did Trent leave her side for fear that something would happen to her fragile form if he did.

On the second day of Trent's constant vigil, Kira began to stir. Trent immediately alerted Hayley and Dr. Oliver. Her eyes fluttered open and upon seeing Trent at her side, a warm smile lit up her face.

"Trent, what happened?"

"Believe me, it's a long story," a relieved grin covered up his fatigue.

**Two days later**

Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Conner were very relieved to have the weirdness end. Most of all, they were happy to be back together.

Kira could not remember most of her experiences as the evil dino-thing, but there were some things that she remembered all too clearly. Those memories were probably the worst ones that she could have remembered. Kira had been horrified after she learned what had happened and what she had done when she was the evil mutated freak. But what horrified her most was a flash back that would not stop haunting her every waking moment. She cried on Trent's shoulder as she recalled the moment when she had almost killed him in the corridor of Mesogog's fortress. If Trent had not rolled clear of her sword at the last second, he would be dead at this very moment.

Trent held Kira and comforted her, reminding her that he had once been in her shoes. So together, they put the past behind them and chose to focus on the future.

"Um…Kira? There's something that I've wanted to ask you. Do you remember the day that Anton Mercer disappeared from class and then you vanished?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"That was the day that I was going to…I was going to…ask you…if you wanted to go to the dance with me," Trent quickly blurted

"You went through all of that trouble just to ask me out?"

"Well…yeah." Trent blushed and quickly became interested in staring at the floor tiles.

"You don't have to if you don't want to…"

"I'd love to," Kira cut him off

"Really?"

"Don't look so surprised. I was thinking about asking you," Kira answered sheepishly

"You've always been there for me. You've always been the one for me. Sorry it took me so long to realize it."

Before Trent could reply, Kira pulled him into a gentle kiss. Trent had a feeling that everything was going to be okay.


	12. Love Conquers All

Disclaimer: blablabla…everyone should know by now that I don't own em.

Author's note: To be honest, I had intended to end the story on the last chapter. It would have ended had I noticed that I forgot to put "THE END" at the bottom of the page. Oh well, here is another chapter for you to enjoy. Only this time, it is the end! **I am thinking of writing a sequel to this story, but I don't know. Please review and let me know if I should continue on with a follow up story. Thanks again!**

Chapter 12

The dance was wonderful. Almost dream-like. It was a night that Trent and Kira never forgot.

Trent was stunned when he picked Kira up at her house that night. She was truly a knock-out! She was wearing a stunning yellow dress with matching shoes and her hair was up in a lovely style that Trent did not recognize. The usually feisty tomboy now wore make-up and appeared all the more beautiful. She seemed to glow, and that gave her the appearance of an angel.

When they got to the dance Conner and Ethan gave likewise jaw-dropping expressions when Kira walked through the door. Trent simply smiled and nodded his head in their direction and escorted Kira to the dance floor. As the new couple, slow danced together, time grew distant and seemed to fade away. All of their worries and fears were completely forgotten as they got caught up in the moment.

Kira had a distinct feeling that as long as Trent was around, she would have nothing to fear ever again. Trent, on the other hand, had the feeling that everything and everyone would be okay. He realized that they had nothing to worry about or fear from mesogog ever again. But something in the back of his mind kept nagging at him. A small doubt perhaps? Trent sighed as he focused on the present moment. He enjoyed spending time with Kira, however short that time really seemed.

The more time they spent together, the closer the two became, until they were virtually inseparable. Just as Kira had felt that she had nothing to fear when Trent was with her, so Trent felt that he would and could sacrifice his life for hers if the time ever came. He hoped that time would never come, but he believed he could do it. He loved her. It was this feeling that spurred him on in the midst of battle. His love for Kira was unconquerable and her love for him was the same.

Together, the two were unstoppable and every single one of Mesogog's minions fell. None of them stood a chance against the spirits of the two warriors. Mesogog viewed love as a weakness and tried to use it against them. But every attempt of his failed and the two grew even stronger after each battle. Love conquers all. That was something that they were certain of. And it never did fade away…

THE END


End file.
